The Five Lives Of Sky Mangel
by ali-lou
Summary: A series of oneshots which show how certain changes in the Neighbours universe would affect Boyd and Sky.
1. That Letter

**Five Lives Of Sky Mangel  
RATING:** PG I guess  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Here, If for some absurd reason you want it elsewhere just tell me where it's going, I'd be honoured  
**FEEDBACK:** Please!  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything related to Neighbours, if I did it would be a lot less dramatic for some characters and a lot more violent for others  
**SUMMARY:** Five short stories that may have happened to Sky and Boyd had something been different…  
**YEAR:** 2004-2005  
**SPOILERS:** None.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** 27/01/04

AN: Okay, I got the idea for this from a pretty well-known challenge in which you choose a character and then write 5 scenes dealing with alternate universes, in each universes we see what would've happened to the chosen character should an element of the show or a particular storyline been slightly different. At the bottom I'll explain what I changed to make the scene, sorry this first one isn't so happy for Boyd and Sky my favourite couple! Read and _PLEASE _review, I have written five and I'm posting them all at once because I don't like it when authors hold out but PLEASE review each chapter if you can, they are all so different!

OOO

Sky sighed as she stared at the letter in her hand, she wanted so desperately to read it, to know what he thought about her, how he really felt…but on the other hand even if Boyd's letter said he liked her how would she know he hadn't just written it because he thought she was leaving?

A few minutes passed and Sky pocketed the letter and stood up determinedly, once at the Hoyland's place she stared at the letterbox, she had promised herself that she wouldn't hesitate but she couldn't help it, once she returned the letter she may never know how Boyd really felt.

'Stop being so ridiculous' Sky thought to herself 'the letter probably just says "it's been fun hanging out with you" or something non-committal like that, Boyd is smart and cute and funny, he'd never really like me' she frowned and slipped the letter into the slot hearing it hit the inside of the letterbox she turned and walked away.

(Boyd POV)

He watched her walk up and return his letter. Unopened. He had been stupid to think she might like him, independent and witty Sky would never go for someone like him. Boyd frowned and went to collect the letter throwing it straight into the trash.

Boyd sat in his room flicking stations on the radio aimlessly for 20 minutes before he heard the un-mistakable chime of the doorbell, getting up to answer it he looked through the peephole to see an unfamiliar face, it was a girl about his age, curly haired and smiling, Boyd opened the door slowly

"Hello?" he asked questioningly

"Hi, sorry to bother you, I'm Serena, I'm Sky's cousin, she lives up the road you might know her"

"Yeah, I sort of know her" 'Where is this going' he thought to himself

"I'm starting at Erinsborough High, Susan Kennedy told me I should get someone there to fill me in on some things, Sky was in a bad mood and I saw you come out to get the mail before, I thought maybe you were a student at Erinsborough" Serena looked nervous

"You know what, I need a distraction, things aren't really going my way right now, I'd be glad to help you out" Boyd said, mustering up a false air of cheeriness

"Thanks" Serena beamed

"How about we got to the Coffee Shop now"

"Sounds great, we don't have to work straight away, we can just get to know each other" Serena spoke quickly looking down

Oh god, Boyd realised she hadn't really had school work at all, how can I get out of this without accusing her of anything. Boyd looked at Serena, she was sort of pretty, she didn't have Sky's charisma or energy but there was something nice about her, like she cared about people…maybe hanging out with her wouldn't be that bad at all.

It was almost four hours later when Sky gazed out the window as her cousin and new room-mate strolled casually down Ramsey St. arm in arm with Boyd Hoyland. She felt a stab of pain seeing her laugh and Boyd's smile as he recalled some story, some past event. It was clear to her now that she did the right thing leaving the letter, it was painfully obvious that she had been nothing to him, by now she was probably a fading memory replaced by the smiling face of Serena.

With that Sky turned around and pulled down the blind, a single tear making it's way down her face.

OOO

Explanation-The 'what-if' situation of this chapter was what if Serena had appeared in the Neighbours universe earlier and Sky hadn't read that letter. In case you don't know when Sky planned on leaving town for a little while Boyd really did write her a letter, Sky returned it 'unopened' but not before reading it and realizing Boyd's feelings for her.

Thanks for reading…now time to review, I know there's already the next chapter posted to read but I'd love it if you could still review, It's important I know what people think of this!


	2. The Wedding

**AN-**Hi again, Okay, this is one of my favourite scenes (I've written all five chapters of this) I'm still going to put the explanation at the bottom, so read, enjoy and _PLEASE _review, It means a lot to me that I get some reviews for each chapter and not just the last one as this is in effect a series of one-shots.

OOO

'Is he on to me?' Sky wondered to herself as Boyd picked up the phone supposedly calling a priest.

"Isn't it good that we are getting married so young" Boyd said 'Ha, take that, two can play at this game Sky' he thought to himself

"Definitely" Sky smiled sweetly 'no way am I giving in, I'll go all the way to the altar if I have to'

"Hello" Boyd spoke into the receiver

Sky looked at him worriedly 'there's just no way he actually called a church' Sky thought as Boyd set a date for their 'wedding'

"Okay, it's done" Boyd's voice broke her train of thought "We can get married this Saturday at 3pm, It'll be an afternoon ceremony" Boyd sounded smug as he said it

"Good, I only wish it was sooner, Saturday is two whole days away" Sky said firmly

"That makes two of us, but I thought we should have time to find witnesses" Boyd struggled to find the excuse

"Okay" Sky said, sensing the conversation was over until Saturday, or even before that, depending on when he gave in she reminded herself optimistically

Friday (countdown: 1 day till wedding)----------

Stingray dived onto the couch of a bench as Boyd continued to talk to him.

"Anyway, so I probably won't need you because Sky is bound to give up soon but if we get all the way to the church we are going to need witnesses to the marriage, I need you to be one, okay?" Boyd pleaded

"Right, so Sky got David to help her pretend she wanted to get married, you found out and now you are actually going to get married"

"Sort of, well close enough anyway" Boyd conceded, it sounded stupider said out loud.

"That's spiggin' awesome" Stingray laughed, "I'm in"

That was when Boyd began to have some serious doubts, if Stingray thought it was a good plan, it was a worse plan than he had thought, marriage is a pretty serious thing.

Serena leafed through a magazine absentmindedly as she sat on the couch with Sky next to her.

"Come on Serena, just help me out here, I probably won't need you anyway but Boyd has to think I'm serious, I won't lose at my own game" Sky begged

Serena rolled her eyes "Sky, you do realise what you're doing here, what if Boyd's serious and you end up married, You're still in high school not to mention what Harold is going to think. I don't want any part in this ridiculous game"

Before Sky could protest the phone started to ring, Serena stood to answer it turning her back to Sky.

"Hello"

"Hey, Serena, it's Stinger is Sky in the room" he asked

"Yeah, I'll just get her for you" Serena said, disappointed that he wasn't calling for her

"No, don't" Stingray said quickly "Have you heard about this wedding"

"Sadly, yes" Serena replied

"Get the cordless phone and go into the other room, okay"

Serena did as she was told "What now, she asked him"

"How far do you think Sky and Boyd'll get" Stingray asked

"I dunno, but if Boyd's anywhere near as stubborn as Sky is about this all the way to the altar, I doubt they'd actually got through with the wedding though"

"Well Boyd's being such spiggin' hockey puck about the whole thing, I betcha $25 bucks this time tomorrow they'll be married" Stingray said enthusiastically

"I feel bad taking your money, because there is no way they are getting married, they'll make it to the altar if they're lucky but no way is Sky saying 'I do'"

"If you're so sure make it $50"

"You know what, I'm in, $50 bucks if they don't get married" Serena laughed "Besides, what exactly do you think they'll do once they are married, just continue on with their daily lives as husband and wife" Serena almost laughed at how stupid the whole thing was

"I don't think they'll divorce, maybe the wedding's a game, but their marriage wouldn't be, Boyd and Sky really love each other you know"

"Whatever" Serena said "just be ready with my cash tomorrow" and with that she hung up the phone and went back to the living room

"Hey Sky"

"Yeah"

"I'll do it"

"What" Sky asked, confused at her cousin's sudden change of heart

"I'll be a witness at your wedding"

It was then that Sky started to have major doubts, what if Boyd didn't back out, marriage was pretty serious stuff.

The Wedding-------------------------

Boyd waited outside the church in his tux, leftover from his aunt's wedding where he was in the bridal party. 'I knew she wouldn't show' he smiled to himself just as Serena showed up in a pale pink dress

"Hi, Sky said you aren't allowed to see her before the wedding" Serena said seriously, waiting for him to call the whole thing off

"But she's definitely coming" Boyd asked

"Yes, she's on her way" Serena replied

"I'll go talk to the minister and get everything ready" he glanced at his watch "but in 23 minutes when the bridal march starts to play, she'd better show" Boyd said, he smiled assuredly but his voice betrayed his worry, would he really be married, he was going to play this game to the end, but would that be until the end of his life…'til death do us part?

Sky watched from behind the church gardens as Serena spoke to Boyd, she could only see his back but even she could tell by the way he held his hands that he was nervous, he was ready to give in.

'But I'm nervous too and that doesn't mean I'm giving in' a paranoid voice in the back of her head reminded her

Sky sighed, marriage, married, Mrs. Sky Hoyland, she wasn't ready for all that. Harold would be furious if she got married, and Max would be worse. Stop worrying, she told herself, Boyd will back out and we'll be laughing about this tomorrow…Somehow thinking of herself and Boyd together laughing comforted her and she made her way to the room at the back of the chapel.

(about 20 minutes later)--------------------

Sky peeked out the door and saw the Serena and Stingray seated, they had opted to go without a bridal party not by any spoken decision but because neither Boyd nor Sky really saw this as a marriage. Boyd took his place and the bridal march began to play.

Sky took a deep breath and composed herself before stepping out into the aisle. She looked up and her eyes found Boyd's, suddenly the game didn't matter any more.

Boyd's breath caught in his throat as she walked towards him her eyes resting in his. The game was long forgotten as he looked at the simple white dress she wore and that was when it hit him…they were about to get married.

It seemed clichéd and lame as Sky thought it, but when it came down to it, their parents, their ages, their stupid game no longer held any value, in a single moment Sky realised that in the grand scheme of things all you needed was love.

OOO

Sorry the formatting etc. was a bit weird in this chapter, I wasn't sure how to fix it!

Explanation: Okay, sometime last year in Neighbours Sky and David played a trick on Boyd, convincing him she wanted to get married to scare him, when Boyd found out he played along to scare **her **and pretended to call a priest, Sky realised he hadn't really called a priest and they had a good laugh…this scene showed what would've happened if Boyd had really called a priest and both characters were just that little bit more stubborn.

Joke time-

What's the time Mr. Wolf?

REVIEW TIME!


	3. Drunk And Disorderly

**AN-**Sorry, this one is majorly short! In fact if you don't have something to say you don't even have to review, that's how sorry I am! It was just a challenge to myself to see if I could turn a really beautiful scene I loved into a negative scene I HATE! (mission accomplished)

OOO

Sky felt a sharp pang in her head as she and Boyd were engulfed in the cold water, 'starting to sober up' she thought to herself as she resurfaced and leant into Boyd's arms.

"I have this feeling going swimming in our formalwear at night in a pool that's closed while you're sort of tipsy isn't going to seem like such a good idea tomorrow morning, and I took the rest of the alcohol so that everyone else couldn't get any more drunk, I'll throw it out on the way home" Boyd whispered

Sky smiled "But tomorrow is tomorrow and besides clothes dry, I'm already starting to sober up and the pool wasn't closed very well, if they really expected people not to come after hours it would've been harder to break in, you should've let them pass out, it would've made us look better" she justified their actions quickly and leant in towards Boyd, at that moment he would've believed anything Sky said and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

After a few moments they broke apart breathlessly catching their breath again before their lips met again…

"Hello" Stuart answered the station phone

"Hi, I live at Rendale St. two doors down from Erinsborough Public Pool and there are two teenagers in there…I suspect they've had a bit much to drink"

"I'll be right over" Stuart sighed, the late night calls were usually like this, nosy Neighbours and small domestic disputes, as he hung up the phone his partner walked in the door

"We've got some underage drinking, maybe breaking and entering at worst in Rendale St. at the pool" Stuart explained, grabbing his car keys

It was two hours later before Boyd and Sky left the station cold and wet facing charges of breaking and entering, underage drinking and underage sex. It was two weeks before they were sentenced to community service and it was two months before they were allowed to see each other again.

OOO

I know, I know…Sorry about that one.

Explanation-This was a take on my favourite scene from Neighbours ever, when Boyd and Sky broke into the swimming pool and went swimming at night in their formal wear, Boyd in his tux and Sky in that gorgeous midnight blue dress , it was very cool. For this scene I added in some alcohol and a call to the cops and madness ensued!

If you are going to review (this chapter or any other chapter) I'd really really like to hear whether you always know what I changed or whether you need the explanation, because I do try to make it obvious.


	4. Star

**AN- **Okay, I promise this is better than the last chapter.

OOO

Sky sang the last note before pressing stop and putting the tape into a sealed envelope for mailing.

"That was amazing" Serena smiled

"Yeah, this'll definitely help the coffee shop Sky" Boyd said

"Thanks guys, I wanted this charity single to help the community but by the looks of things that's going to mean paying Karl and Izzy's bail rather than helping rebuild the store" Sky laughed

"I reckon you can leave the bail to Paul Robinson" Serena laughed

"I was joking anyway, there is no way I'd get Izzy out of jail" Sky said with mock seriousness

"She is my aunt you know, she means well" Boyd made a lame attempt to stick up for his aunt

"She and Karl killed Gus Boyd, do you really think murder is something to be forgiven" Sky's tone was serious

"Do you really think it was them" Boyd's reply was equally serious

"I don't know if we'll ever find out" Sky said

* * *

Sky's lunch was interrupted by a knock at the door

"Hello" she looked curiously at the two men in suits who stood at her door

"Hi, We're from Perfection Talent Agency, you sent us a tape"

"That's right" Sky said wondering why they hadn't just called

"We want to sign you for a three album deal, starting by releasing your charity song with our cut going towards your cause"

"That's amazing" Sky tried to sound calm, this deal seemed too good to be true

One of the men's shirt pockets started vibrating and he removed his mobile and began to talk, Sky listened intently to his side of the conversation.

"Hello" "yes, I'm there right now" "No, she's gorgeous, she's perfect" "I've offered her the deal, trust me we want this one, Sky Mangel is gonna be big"

* * *

Sky looked around her, at her home, it had been almost six years since she left Erinsborough and this still didn't feel like home. Sky stared at her walls, at one of her Warhol's and her eyes drifted to her cabinet, full of awards, she stood up, dragging her sheet with her and covered the cabinet so they were no longer visible, she picked up her mail off the smooth marble bench top where a personal assistant had left it for her flicking through the invites and piling up the various magazines she sat at her desk and leafed through them, throwing them to the ground when they all showed her face, smiling back from the cover.

Sky crumbled to the ground and, after six years, she allowed herself to remember Ramsey St., to remember the school, Lassiter's, Harold, but most of all she let herself remember Boyd. She didn't know how she could have so much yet need so much more, Sky realised she would hand over every cent to see him again, to watch him smile at her, to feel his arms around her. She would never do any of those things, by now he would probably be married or have forgotten her, it was that thought that brought a stream of silent tears down her face, her hand reached for the tiny bottle of pills.

* * *

Boyd walked casually along the street, passing a newsagency he turned his head away despite the fact that this was his destination, it was an instinct instilled in him after she left, he hated to see her picture everywhere, it wasn't the real her, the interviews, the photo's they were never of the Sky he had known. At first he had been sad because she had sold out, because she had given up herself for fame but later an even worse thought occurred to him, maybe she had just changed, maybe he didn't know Sky Mangel any more.

Boyd went to get the milk at the back of the store and saw a pile of old magazines that hadn't been sold. "Sky's debut film earns Oscar win" "Ms. Mangel to marry Hollywood great" "Hot, Happy and Having fun: Why Sky Mangel is on top of the world" "ARIA records broken by Sky Mangel" The titles jumped out at him and he returned to the front of the store when he got there he turned his head away from the magazine racks, instead looking to the newspapers 'unless she's running for president that should be safe' Boyd assured himself looking at the paper the heading suddenly hit him "Australian Hollywood sweetheart dead before 25" he shook his head and looked to the magazines "Sky Mangel dies of overdose in Beverly Hills mansion"

Boyd dropped the milk and ran from the store, he ran and ran and ran finally collapsing on the road, he recognized where he was, it was near the public pool. This wasn't happening, he sobbed into his hands coughing and crying until he passed out shaking with grief.

The next morning he woke up, but he didn't open his eyes, he remembered her, her smile, her laugh as well as her frown and her voice until eventually he slowly opened his eyes, determined never to think of Sky Mangel again, and that's when it hit him, everything was different, the world would never look the same to him

It was then that Boyd Hoyland looked out at a world without Sky and knew that there was nothing there for him.

The official statement said that it was simply extreme exhaustion and dehydration that had killed him, but those who knew him would always maintain that Boyd had died of a broken heart.

OOO

Yeah, it's all angst from here on out…I was just thinking how funny it is that in chapter one I made Serena a threat to Boyd and Sky, When I wrote that particular bit halfway through 2004 Serena had been nothing but nice, At the end of last year she secretly hooked up with Boyd for a while making my story strangely ironic and poignant as well as being very perceptive of me!

Explanation-Seriously, tell me if you don't need these…. At the beginning of this year Sky and Boyd were accused of murder and accomplice to murder respectively and Karl was helping Izzy make a charity single to help rebuild the coffee shop despite her horrible singing voice, I reversed the roles of those two Ramsay St. couples so Sky was the singer and Izzy and Karl were the murderers. It works on a few levels because where Boyd was proven innocent I believe they would've been hastier to convict Izzy and Karl, Stephanie Macintosh who plays Sky is also a talented singer in real life. (P.S-Natalie Bassingwaithe who acts Izzy is also a good singer, she acted being a bad one for the show, Natalie will be appearing in Australia soon as Sandy in Grease the stage show production)

REVIEW…


	5. To End A Life & a story

**AN-**This is a very dramatic chapter, and possibly the last one, If I get enough response I may write more later. I am thinking of making another Sky/Boyd story even if it's just so I can have chapter names which are puns on Sky (Ok, get this; In one chapter Sky is really depressed and I call that chapter…wait for it…"The Sky Is Falling".lol that is so good, hey, maybe I'll call the whole story the sky is falling, I am so lame)

Okay I hope you enjoy this final segment

OOO

Serena sat in her tiny one room apartment and opened the letter "You are cordially invited…"she was cut off by the crying of a baby, Serena picked her up and gently rocked her, lulling her back to sleep and turned her attention back to the letter "blah blah invited to the wedding of Boyd Hoyland and Sky Mangel" That was all Serena needed to read.

'Why' she thought to herself "why me" she was talking out loud now

"Sky aces high school, gets an amazing job, moves into a huge house and now she marries her perfect high school sweetheart, at the same time I go through crappy job after crappy job, can barely afford to live here and attract the biggest jerks around, they are lining up to abuse me and ruin my life" by the end Serena was yelling and the baby was crying loudly "I'll show her" Serena screamed "I'll show her"

* * *

Boyd stood at the end of the aisle, 'life was perfect' he thought happily to himself, they had been planning the wedding for months and it had turned out beautifully. The music started and Boyd had never been as swept away as he was the moment he saw Sky walking down the aisle. She glowed, he thought to himself, well you know what they say about pregnant women. Sky was only two weeks along even with the new technology they were lucky to have detected pregnancy so early, Boyd smiled as she reached the altar and took his hands

The minister spoke and the pair said I do and exchanged vows

"I now pronounce you husband and…." BANG suddenly a shot was heard and everyone looked around staring at the filthy, disheveled girl pointing a gun, it was a few seconds before Sky collapsed to the ground, the pool of blood a shocking contrast to the white of her dress.

* * *

Sky heard a distant beeping and the wedding came back to her, she became conscious that a hand was holding hers but she couldn't find the strength to let him know she was awake. Pain coursed through her body and her head throbbed, Sky knew that if she could just open her eyes everything would be okay but she couldn't, she heard the door open and someone spoke

"You have to leave now, sorry, no visitors after hours" the voice was apologetic

'No' Sky thought to herself, 'he can't leave' and as he started to let go of her hand she summoned up all the strength she had

"Boyd" Sky said breathily "please stay"

"Sky, it's me, can you hear me"

Now that she had spoken Sky felt stronger and she slowly opened her eyes the room was dark but light shone in from the hallways

"What happened to me?"

"You're going to be okay, Serena shot you"

"Serena" Sky cried, confused and hurt at her cousin

"She's been admitted to an institution for a whole bunch of things," Boyd explained

Sky remembered how happy she had been just yesterday, she knew she would be that happy again, Boyd was alive, she was alive and that was all that mattered, Sky smiled.

And as she slept Boyd cried for their child, who had died before it even got a chance in this world.

OOO

THE END

OOO

Explanation: This one shows Sky and Boyds future if Serena was a much more spiteful, bitter person than she is (I actually like Serena contrary to everything this whole story indicates!)

Thankyou for reading. Please review, it'll break my little heart if I think noone read this. I cherish all my reviews even flames, because at least someones reading, even if they don't like it, I'll seriously think about what you say and if I agree or if enough people say the same thing I won't hesitate to change it! Thanks again, and come on this story took hours of my time and I really thought it through, so take a minute and review…that rhymed!

PS- How cool did the end sign look with the OOO's surrounding it! Well, it looked cool on word, I'll reviewa storyby everyone who reviews for every chapter they review!


End file.
